Three Reasons Why Being in Hero Support Sucks
by Externalgirl
Summary: Ok this is three oneshots about Ron Wilson, Royal Pain, Mr. Boy, and their excperences with being in Hero Support that made them who they are today. I hope you like it.
1. Bus Drives are Cooler

Chapter1: Bus driver are cooler than Sidekicks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High (Disney does)**

" You don't have a power, I don't even need to say it"

So Ron Wilson was placed in Hero Support. He sat at the lunch table by himself playing with his food. He was ok with being in hero support, he had been sure he was going to be in it. He had accepted that he was in hero support and that he had no powers.

_I can still_ _do some pretty great things as a sidekick._ That's what he had been thinking to himself though this whole thing.

_And hey maybe one day I'll get my powers but if not, I'll still do great things._

The only problem was his parents hadn't been seeing it that way. Both his parents knew he had no powers, and they were incredibly disappointed. His father wasn't saying much to him at all. And his mother would ask him every day if he had gotten his powers, then sigh when the answer was no. He knew they were great heroes and had high expectations for him but he thought they were over reacting.

Whether they were over reacting or not Ron still felt badly about disappointing them.

He couldn't do anything about it though. If he got his powers he got them if not well then that was how it was going to be.

Ron Wilson got through the rest of the day. Then hopped on the bus. He wasn't very happy about going home and telling his parents about who the whole Hero Support thing. Even though he was sure it was pretty obvious to them.

Ron sat down in the front of the bus, slumped down, and groaned.

" Something wrong kid." the bus driver asked as he looked at Ron through the rearview mirror.

Ron shrugged his shoulders; he didn't want to talk about it. The bus driver looked at him through he mirror again.

"Sidekick huh" Ron nodded

" I was a Sidekick when I went here"

"Really then why aren't you…" Ron started to ask the bus driver.

" Following some Hero around and letting him push me around. I did do that but I hated it. This bus-driving thing is much better. I can help this young heroes and sidekick get to Sky high and learn how to help people. Plus when one of you kids save the word I can tell everyone that kid would still be sitting at home without me"

"Awsome" Ron replied smiling.

"Yes it is"

Ron thought about what his bus driver told him through dropping the Hero Support bomb on his parents, through their reactions, and through the rest of the night. Then as he lay down to go to sleep a huge smile spread across his face. He was going to do great thing and he was going to do them as " Ron Wilson Bus driver".

**Ok well there it is. If you liked it tell me and I'll do the other two chapter. If you think it sucked Don't be afraid to tell me because I will kind of agree with you.**


	2. Heroes Get All the Girls

**Chapter Two: Heroes Get All the Girls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High**

**Okay this chapter is about Mr. Boy and his love for Jetstream.**

Oh, and before I forget can anyone tell me a what a marysue is; I have a vague idea of what it is but I'm not completely certain of what it is.

Josie Demarco was so beautiful the most beautiful girl in school. She was smart too; she got straight A's. She was also very popular; she was this year's homecoming queen. She was nice and beautiful and smart. Josie was perfect and John Boy was so elated that for at least one period, while she aided for Mr. Carter who was the hero support teacher, he got to look at her. Some times he ever got to talk to her. He absolute loved it and her he loved her.

" Alright everyone hand your test to Miss Demarco, class is almost over." Mr. Carter said from his desk in the front of the room.

John hoped out of his seat and hand his test to Josie.

"Huh hi Josie" John said smiling at her

"Hi" Josie said smiling back.

"Y-you look very nice today"

"Uh thanks," She said sweetly but with a little uneasiness in her voice.

Josie went over to Mr. Carter and handed him the tests. Then the bell rang. John grabbed his book-bag then ran after Josie, who had bolted out the door.

" Josie hey wait for me" he yelled " Josie um what are you doing tomorrow night, because I was thinking that we could do something together" John said proud he had gotten the courage to ask that.

" Um well John, your nice and a great guy but you're not really my type. I'm sorry" she replied

" Oh"

" I'm sure that there is some one out there for you but it's not…."

"Josie!" A Hero named Henry came running up. "Want me to walk you to you next class, baby" he asked

" Yeah" Josie swooned and they walked away completely forgetting him, the lowly sidekick. John had the worst feeling after that, and it wasn't just a broken heart.

The next time John felt that was a few years later after graduating, becoming "All American Boy", and working with "The Commander" A.KA. Steve Stronghold to fight crime. He was hanging from a chain in a wear house watching The Commander and Josie (now called Jetstream) walk away and him once again being forgotten. Now he knew why he had this feeling, now he knew why he wasn't Josie's "type", and now he new the truth

Heroes get all the girls.

**Ok so there is my story about Mr. Boy and his Hero support experience.**

**Please, Please with sugar on top review me. **


	3. Being a Sidekick What a Royal Pain

**Chapter 3: Being a sidekick(what a Royal Pain)**

**Ok this is Royal Pains chapter.**

**I really hope that everyone enjoys this because I'm going to get in trouble at school for typeing this instead of doing my homework. Just kidding( I hope)**

**Desclaimer: I don't own Sky High( wish I did but I don't)**

_I am so sick of this _Sue Tenny thought as she picked her books up out of the trash can,and watched as the two heros that had placed them there strode away laughing at what they had done to her. Sue had had to deal with crap like this since that ignoramus of a gym teacher had declared her a sidekck.

" A Techno-what! " he had asked.

" A Techno-path." she replied.

" What the heck is that? "

Sue then demonstrated her power for the gym teacher by taking a piece of aluminum foil, a paper slip, and a few staples out of her backpack and creating a small heat ray unfortunately it had worked, but not as well as she would have liked. After the teacher had watched the ray very slowly catch one of the pillars in the gym aflame he looked back at Sue.

" So that is what a _Techno- path_ can do?" Sue nodded " Sidekick! " he had said.

That Neanderthal how could he have been so short-sighted? How could he had not seen the potential in that example. I mean with her power she could take out every hero in this school and most (if not all) of the staff. Well it didn't matter someday, someway she was going to show him and everyone else just how powerful she was.

" Hey Sue" Sue groaned at the sound of the annoying voice of Nicholas Grayson. Nicholas Grayson was an agitating and slightly crazy boy that had followed her around since freshman year. " They though your books in the trash again trash again?" he said looking at he two heroes who were walking around the corner. " Ha, ha, ha ,ha". He also had a horrible habit of laughing at things that just weren't funny thst msde Sue just want to choke him.

" Yes" Sue replied. She always thought that it was kind of sad that she had to put up with him because he was the only friend ( well sort of).

" Don't worry in a few days we're going to graduate and then we won't have to put up with guys like them." Sue rolled her eyes becouse that was the biggest lie she had ever heard.

" Yeah right, have ever listened in class; once we graduate we get stuck with one of those jerks for a long life of being ordered around and tortured as a sidekick."

" Well maybe we won't get put with jerks, there are some nice heroes. Ha, ha, ha."

" Like who" Sue asked

" Steve Stronghold, Josie Demarco, Alex Shield..."

" Yes, well regardless of how nice the hero is I don't think I can tkae being their sidkick, having someone constantly look down on me, practically being there servant; when I am so much more powerful then they are!" With that Sue wlaked out to her bus and went home. She couldn't stop thinking about being someone's sidkick and the more she thought about it the angrier she got it was really boiling up inside of her and it boiled over the next day when the teacher told the sidkick class that they needed to report to the gym so that members of The Board of Superhero Activitys can take a look at them to and figure out what hero they would be best with.

Sue didn't get up she just sat in her seat with her fist clenched.

" Miss Tenny are you coming or not?" the teacher asked.

" No I am not. I refuse to be put into the sevitude of someone who is obviosly my lesser"

" Miss Tenny this is mandatory if you have a problem with you can leave"

" Fine I will" she said and quickly assembled a large beam gun out of piece of her desk and a pen; with which she blew the door out of the frame and stormed out. She made a quick side trip to the Mad Science Lab to get something that bleonged to her and was almost out the door when she heard Nicholas yelling for her.

"Sue!"

"What?!" she asked when he had gotten to her.

" Were are you going to go, Mars or something?"

" I'm going to go where ever I please."

" Ha, ha can I can go with you?"

"No!" That was the last thing she wanted.

" Please, please, please." He begged on his knees. Sue groaned. Okay listening to this was the last thing she wanted.

" Fine, but you have to do as I say."

" Thank you; ha, ha, ha." Sue grabbed Nicholas by the throat.

" Uncle! Uncle!" he gagged. She let go and walked out the door. She constructed two jet-packs out of the beam gun and a few other things she had in her pocket and the she and Nicholas rocketed away from the school.

She was glad that she was leaving and glad that she didn't have to spend her life as a sidekick. Being a sidekick that would have been such a **ROYAL PAIN.**

**Okay well that is the last chapter I hope everyone liked it. Please review me. **

**P.S. If anyone know if there is a spellcheck on the programs Wordpad or Notepad.**


End file.
